Finally
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: Can Kyle make two really stubborn people finally admit their true feelings? read to find out.


**I own CSI: MIAMI, yeah, yeah in my dreams… **

Horatio was sitting in his office. His day was sacked. The D.I. rejected his case and a murderer got out free. For some reason, Calleigh was crying. And now the moment that he needed her advice, Alexx decided to go on vacation. PERFECT!!! Just perfect! At least he had plans to go out with his son for dinner. Maybe he could ask him what to do and how he could handle the craziness in the lab. He knew that he was too young to be driving him crazy with his own problems, but he has none else to talk. Calleigh barely talked to him anymore, and that was killing him… Then, his cell phone rang and he read his son's SMS.  
Sorry Dad, I'll be a little late. Why don't you go at the restaurant and I'll come to find you there…  
Don't worry, I'll be there soon. It was a really tough day, I'll tell you about it.  
See you at the usual place.  
Love Kyle  
Now his day was perfect. He stood up and walked towards the elevator. He was waiting for the elevator to come when he heard a feminine voice.  
"Hold the elevator, please."  
"Calleigh! Came…" His heart started beating faster as if it was going to explode.  
"Thank you. Are you going on a date?" she asked.  
"Not exactly. I 'm taking my son out for dinner. It's Friday, and hypothetically our shifts are ending early."  
"Oh, tell Kyle I said hello, I haven't seen him in a couple of days…" she said as she remembered what she had told Kyle a couple of days before.  
_"Hi, Callie. You okay? Did my dad hurt you? 'Cause if he did I'm going to kick his ass"_  
_"That was very sweet of you, Kyle, but your father had nothing to do with this."_  
_"Then who did? Do you want to talk?" _  
_"Yeah but not here, it's…"_  
_"I know just the place, come on." Kyle said and led her to the beach nearby. Calleigh had been working over fifteen years in M.D.P.D. but never once had gone to this beach._  
_"Now tell me, no one is going to hear us."_  
_"Eric wants to break up with me because he wants some time to think about our relationship and he told me that through an SMS. I don't deserve even a face to face meeting. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. When I went to see him and talk face to face, I realized that he had cheated on me… Do you believe that? I gave up on H… On another man to be with him and he cheated on me!"_  
_"Callie, don't try to hide his name. I know that you're in love with my dad simply because he is in love with you too."_  
_"He told you that? I mean how do you know that?"_  
_"No, he didn't tell me, but I know because he does!!! He was jealous! Ok, he likes Eric, but he looked like he was going to kill him every time he was hugging you or even worse kissing you."_  
_"That doesn't mean that he is in love with me, Kyle."_  
_"Then explain to me why every time that we go out for dinner or breakfast or even coffee, he always talks about you? Calleigh did this, Calleigh was sad, was happy, she smiled to me, she said hello to me and stuff like that?"_  
_"He probably…"_  
_"GOD!!! I'M TELLING YOU!!! HE. IS. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!!!"_  
_"Kyle, shh!!! Everyone is staring at us." Calleigh's face was now a shade of red. _  
_"Don't shh me, okay? Talk to him!!!"_  
_"I can't-"_  
_"Calleigh Dusquene! Do not force me to tell him the truth myself!!!" _  
_"Okay, I will, but I need some time. I'm not ready yet."_  
"You and Kyle are hanging out a lot lately." Horatio's voice brought Calleigh back to reality.  
"Yeah, he is very nice," she said, trying not to think of all the times that she had talk to her boss' son about her private life. It was just humiliating that she was asking help from the nineteen year old medical examiner assistant. The rest of the ride down the elevator, they were silent. They both had a lot to say, but no one made a move.  
"Good night Horatio, see you tomorrow," Calleigh said and left, but she didn't go to her car. Since their meeting, nights after work she went to the small beach that Kyle showed her. It was so peaceful at night there so quite like she was in another city and not in Miami.  
A few meters away, Horatio was ready to go into his Hummer when he saw his son running with his scrubs still on.  
"What's wrong son, why are you wearing still your scrubs?" Horatio asked, but he already knew his answer.  
"I'm so sorry, Dad, but… I have a lot of work. I'll make up to you. Tomorrow, I'll come over to your place to have breakfast together, okay?"  
"Okay, go back to work. By the way, Calleigh says hello."  
"She was with you?" Kyle asked as a plan was forming in his mind.  
"Yeah, she was. But, she left a few moments ago. Why?"  
"It's nothing. She wanted to tell you something, but I guess she forgot it. Why don't you go to find her? She's at the beach nearby," Kyle said and left before his father could react.  
Horatio turned on his heel and walked in the direction that his son showed him. Maybe he could have a chance to talk to Calleigh. He wanted to see why she was crying and, most importantly, why she was avoiding him.  
When he was at the beach, he saw Calleigh sitting near the sea. She was so beautiful that he couldn't move. He was just sitting and looking at her. She was like a fairy that came out of a dream. She looked the princess who came out of her fairytale, not belonging in this world.  
"Calleigh, are you okay? Kyle told me that you had something to tell me." He said, watching her turn to face him.  
"He said what?" She couldn't believe that Kyle had kept his threat. "Eric and I broke up." She said sadly. "He cheated on me."  
"What???" Horatio couldn't believe what his ears had just heard.  
"He cheated on me, and I found him with her." Calleigh's eyes were filled with tears which threatened to fall.  
"If he did that, he didn't really deserve you. I know someone who could never hurt you."  
"Who? Do I know him? How can you be so sure about him?"  
"Yes, you know him. I'm sure because that man is me, Calleigh. I love you and I would give my life to protect you." Horatio saw her face wet from the tears. But, something inside him told him that they were joyful tears, not sad ones.  
Calleigh couldn't think what she could say, standing up and putting her arms around his neck. The last thing she said before her lips touched Horatio's was a slight whisper, but enough for him to hear. "I love you too, Horatio."  
A few meters away, hiding behind a bush, Kyle had a huge smile on his face. He saw those two stubborn people finally admit something. Something the whole lab already knew.  
They loved each other.

**A/N: That's my first CSI: MIAMI fic so forgive the little out of character. I hope you like it and don't forget to review either you like my story or not. **


End file.
